The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0004’.
‘CBRZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized yellow flowers, is early to bloom, flowers continuously in the center of the plant and has a highly branched plant habit.
‘CBRZ0004’ originated from a hybridization made in September 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘1808-1’ with deep yellow flowers, darker green leaves and fewer flowers in the center of the plant when compared to ‘CBRZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘CBRZ0004’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘1777-1’ with deep medium yellow flowers, larger leaves, smaller diameter flowers and fewer branches when compared of ‘CBRZ0004’. The seeds were sown in July 2008.
‘CBRZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the September 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.